


If We Go Down...

by QueenCfHearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCfHearts/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: To fall in love is the most painful thing...





	If We Go Down...

_It all started with Will Solace’s stupid smile._

 

 

He sat in front of Nico in his freshman year of college - some idiotic history course Nico planned on paying absolutely no attention to - all blond curls, blue eyes, and blinding smiles. The picture of perfection.

  
Just as Nico was pondering where this guy would fall on the _should I plan on murdering you?_ scale, he turned around.

  
“Hey! I’m Will. Solace. Will Solace! Sorry, sometimes I’m a little awkward when I meet new people," the guy - Will - added, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What’s your name?” He chattered.

  
_Great_ , Nico thought. Just the type of person that ~~is charming~~ never stopped talking.“Nico,” he barked out eventually, realizing he hadn’t answered Solace’s question. Which was _not_ because of how ridiculously like a prince Will looked right now. Nico wouldn’t be surprised if he’d stepped out of those fairytales Bianca used to read him.

  
“But what’s you're last name? Are you Italian? I bet you’re Italian. You look like it. Although you also look like a vampire that hasn't been outside in years...”

  
“Let me tell you three things, Solace. One, you do realize you make no sense, right? Two, a vampire that hasn’t been outside in years would be insanely healthy, and three, what’s it to you?”

  
“So you are Italian! Classic mafia line right there."

  
Nico simply gave Will what Jason lovingly called his “I will stuff you in a clay jar glare.” Nico lovingly called Jason an “effing idiot.” In mildly less appropriate terms.

  
“Stop glaring at me, Neeks, we’re gonna be friends!" was his response (which sounded _creepily_ like a kindergartener's inner thoughts).

  
The smile Will proceeded to give him did _not_ make his heart stop and stomach flip, distracting him enough to refrain from complaining about that atrocious nickname.

 

_Or maybe that wasn’t where it started._

  
****************

  
_Maybe it started with Mr. Brunner’s project._

 

 

“For the next few weeks,” Mr. Brunner started, “you will be working on a project in pairs-“ He stopped to stare at the people who were already partnering up “assigned by me about the evolution of the interpretation of love throughout history.”

  
_1, 2, 3, cue the groans_ , mused Nico. Not a second behind, the freshmen started making faces, sighing, and (you bet) groaning.  
“Nico…” Nico looked up, confused. “Nicky, Nicky, Nico…” Scratch that, he was mildly repulsed. 

  
“I will murder you, Solace. By tomorrow you will be one of the numerous skeletons in my closet.”

  
“Nah, you love me too much.” He said, grinning stupidly (read: beautifully). And sadly, Nico did. “And then who would you work with?” He told himself he loved Will a whole lot less, but the skeletal butterflies in his stomach refused to stop.  
Nico, the idiot that he was, had to look up and stare at Will’s too big, too blue eyes.

  
"I'm working with you?"

  
"Yep!" Will responded, with a grin as blindingly bright as the sun, yet still Nico couldn't look away from the sight before him.

 

 _Yes, that was when it_ truly _began._

 

  
****************

  
_And one night, everything changed._

 

 

“What do you think love is? Why do you think we love? Why do you think it matters?” Will asked. _Do you think I matter?_ , he meant.

  
It was late at night, and they were working on the project at Nico’s apartment, seeing as it was bigger than Will’s dorm room.

  
“I can’t…” _I can’t answer that. I can’t keep loving you._ “I can’t be sober for this,” he said instead, standing up to grab a beer, then walking over and downing it. He started talking.

  
“When we love, we become vulnerable. We let ourselves get hurt. When we love someone we forget how to live without that person. We love because we think it will protect us, somehow, against the world. We love for selfish reasons, but we also love because we don’t know any better.”

  
Will stared at him. Then he responded.

  
“To love is to be pure, is to be happy. To love is to say you’re not alone, to say I got you. To love is to know that if we go down, then we go down _together_.”

  
“To love is to be left behind.”

  
“Sometimes,” Will whispered.

 

Nico looked at Will, how his hair reflected the moonlight, but he couldn’t see the blue of his eyes, not really, not properly. He looked better in the sunlight, in the summer sun. He looked better happy, but he still looked good now. 

 

“Will Solace, I think I love you.”

 

  
_If we go down, then we go down together._

  
****************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fanfic and I would LOVE any feedback you give me, good or bad. Tell me what sucked and what rocked! Comment! LEAVE KUDOS! No pressure.


End file.
